American Sleepover
by SkittleBarf
Summary: The world meeting hosted by America just ended, but it feels like it just began. All of the G8 end up at America's house because they got kicked out of their hotels. So, to lighten up the mood how about a little truth or dare?


I give you this rusame fanfic: American Sleepover (have fun reading this adorableness).

* * *

The G8 meeting in America's country just ended, but it feels like it just started. Each of the G8 countries ended up without a hotel for the last night they'd be staying in America's country for reasons America was too tired to ask.

He had sighed and rolled his eyes when they all ended up on his doorstep. He begrudgingly let them crash at his house. Luckily he had guest bedrooms.

It wasn't too late at night, but they had already eaten at least an hour ago, so there wasn't much to do. Until, Italy suggested,"Hey, why don't we play truth or dare to have some fun?" They didn't have anything better to do, so why not?

At first it was boring until America started daring everyone to say an English word that would sound weird in that person's accent, or they could barely say it at all. It was embarrassing and a _little_ funny for them.

Eventually, the nations got fed up with saying words and becoming a spotlight. Once America's turn rolled around it was time for revenge. But before they could ask him the appropriate 'truth or dare' phrase Russia turned to America and asked,"Where are your cups? I would like to get a glass of water."

America pointed to a cabinet next to the sink and said,"They're in the cabinet over there on the right next to the sink."

"Okay, thank you."

"And there are plastic water bottles in the fridge if you want one of those,"America added. Russia nodded and went to get a cup of water.

It was only then that the nations noticed that Russia and America had been sitting next to each other. Probably because of bad luck on their part or something. Everyone knew that they were still rivals from the Cold War, so they definitely hadn't chosen to sit next to each other on purpose.

America turned back to the countries. "So what's my dare?" He asked eagerly.

The countries hudled together to discuss an appropriate dare for America.

"What English words does he have a hard time saying?" France asked out loud in a whisper.

England shook his head and said,"No, we should do something different to him. Something funnier."

The countries thought about it for a second. By this time Russia had sat back down in the spot on the couch next to America that he'd occupied a moment ago. Canada noticed that Russia had gotten a cup of water for America too. They were apparently conversing over something, but Canada was out of earshot to hear. Then he got an idea.

Canada ducked back down into the group of countries. They had apparently thought of something, but it was not as good as Canada's dare for America.

"Guys I have a really good idea for a dare," Canada said. A few of the countries noticed at first which led to the rest of them hushing up so that they could listen to the new proposal.

Canada took a breath then said,"It sort of involves Russia too, but he won't mind."Canada snickered a little and the rest of the nations gave him a funny look. "Okay. So, we should dare America to kiss Russia," Canada said through his giggles. He was the only one who knew their secret because he had walked in on them holding hands while watching one of America's cheesy romance movies once. He had been sworn to secrecy and told that it wasn't a cheesy movie.

"Yes, that's _hilarious_!"England said. The other countries agreed.

They all turned back to Russia and America. Russia took a sip of his water as Canada said,"We dare you to kiss Russia."

Russia coughed on his water for a second before setting his glass down and asking,"Wait, what?" He was blushing furiously.

America said,"Oh that's easy! I've done that bef-" he stopped mid sentence. He was like a statue.

"What was that?" France asked.

America pretended to cough a few times and said,"Sorry I had something in my throat. What was the dare?"

The nations looked at him suspiciously. "Were you going to say what I think you were going to say?" Germany asked.

"Well, normally I don't think what you're thinking, so I don't think I would say what you think you thought I said you think I was going to say,"America said to throw them off.

There was an awkward silence until Canada said,"Do the dare already."

America smirked and looked over at Russia. He gave him a goofy-flirty look and said,"Hey," and wiggled his eyebrows.

To the countries' surprise Russia laughed at this. "Stop doing that, it's not in any way flirtatious or seductive," Russia laughed.

America laughed a little too. Then, they locked eyes and leaned in and kissed. Russia had one hand on America's shoulder and one pressed on the couch. America had one hand on Russia's jawline under his ear and his other hand stuck out behind him. Canada high fived America's free hand.

The kiss only lasted for a moment, but it felt like forever to the two that were kissing. The other nations were shocked (except for Canada who was doubled over laughing). It wasn't a silly little kiss, but an authentic kiss between two people in love.

Russia and America eventually pulled away and looked at each other. Then they realized where they were and who was watching. Russia blushed and tried burrowing in his scarf. America laughed at this reaction. Canada finally explained through the laughter,"They're dating."

There were a few gasped as it clicked for the other nations.

"Why didn't you tell me?" France asked.

America responded,"Because if I told _you_ then you would obviously tell Spain and Prussia, and then it wouldn't be a secret anymore because they would obviously tell the rest of the world." America smiled and blushed slightly.

Russia said,"Well, I guess the secret's out now. But I don't get what's so funny."

Canada looked at them after recovering from his laughing fit. "I didn't say that you guys had to kiss on the lips!" He said. At seeing their expressions he burst out laughing again.

America and Russia blushed and squeezed each other's hands.

* * *

 **I'm a sucker for this kind of thing! If you didn't know I ship rusame like a Disney cruise liner (along with a bunch of other ships). If you want to ask me what other ships I like then shoot me a review or a pm. Also, if you have a ship suggestion for me to write a fic on please let me know! (Freaking gerita, spamono, sufin, denor, prucan, fruk, rusame, beliech, and maybe a few more idk I've been eaten alive by the ships.)**


End file.
